After Bride
by Rosel
Summary: My take on what should have happend After Bride. Chlavis


**After Bride**

**A/N: Hello all! So I wrote this a long time ago during the break after "Bride" but didn't finish and didn't get around to post it. SO after getting a bit bumbed at the lack of Chlavis love I decided to finish and post this. I hope you like it. SO basically this is my take what would've should've happened after bride.**

**I Don't own Smallville**

Davis woke up with the familiar piercing head ache that he has only gotten too used to. He hated these moments, not because of the piercing pain, he could take physical pain; it was the emotional pain of the horrifying thought of what he must have done. Now he knew that it was true his worst nightmares were true. He had realized the truth: He was a murderer. This last time he had woke surrounded by blood and bodies with bones ripped out of the bodies. The blood was all over him. It was him, there was no other meteor person around, it was him, it was perfectly clear to him. While he had his black outs he had killed people. He did not know what to do. The only thing he could think of to do was call Chloe. She was the only one he told about his black outs and about his suspicions about himself. She did not shutter from him she believed in him. She was the only one who he trusted. She was the only light in his dark life.

She was getting married and he thought maybe it was just enough for them to be friends but she had asked him to stay out of it twice. He knew why. What ever he was feeling, she felt it too. He thought maybe it was all in his mind and his feelings for Chloe were one sided. But when he was the only one she remembered, he knew that had to mean something. He couldn't give up on her. She was all he could count on. He needed her. Maybe she was the only one who could subdue the darkness within him. Maybe her kindness and understanding could help him. At least he could talk to her. She had refused him when he kissed her. But he felt her he knew she felt it to. There was something between them and it was the only thing in his life he was sure of. Everything else didn't make sense. It didn't make sense to him how while he blacked out that he could actually be responsible to kill someone. He didn't understand why Lois said she was his mother and that he was creator from some alien dictators' DNA. He defiantly did not understand how he could be created to be the world's destroyer. Or how Lois stabbed him and told him he was evolving and that he was now invulnerable. He did not understand any of it. The only thing he knew was that he loved Chloe. She was his angel she made things better. But she had denied him. He hoped she would come to him anyway. So he called her. He really needed her. Then the last thing he remembered was that cop came and the piercing pain came. He was changing again.

Now he woke up with the same piercing head ache and the same awful feeling that it happened again. He must have murdered that cop who pled to run away. Davis felt his aching body. This time he was not in some dark alley, like all of the other times. He woke up in his bed. He felt his body he was still covered in blood. The sticky blood stuck all over his white sheets. He looked up and saw Chloe sit on the edge of his bed.

He jumped up surprised to see Chloe sitting on his bed, while he was covered with blood. She wore a form fitting black blouse that revealed her cleavage and black curvy jeans. Davis could not believe she looked at his blood covered body and smiled.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Why taking care of you of course. You said on the phone that you needed me."

"I did. I do. I just… Chloe. How did I get here? And why are you so calm about seeing me covered with blood?"

"Davis, I heard your phone messages and how scared you were. I'm here for you unconditionally."

"What about your wedding and Jimmy?"

"That's over now. I realized I was in denial. I decided it was stupid to try to hold on to that weak normal part of me. Jimmy is my weakness. You are my strength Davis."

Then Davis said, "Really? Chloe I don't know what I did. I don't know if I deserve you."

"Of course you do. You were made for me Davis." Chloe said and then she threw a white towel at him.

"And get cleaned up."

Davis grabbed the towel not believing it. Chloe seemed a bit different but her same essence was still there. The connection between them was still there. He could not believe that she all of the sudden had so much unconditional love for him. He knew she was very accepting and warm. But this accepting was a bit overwhelming to him. Davis took the towel and went to the shower. Chloe did not shy away from him as he walked to the shower with nothing but a towel on. She did not even try to pretend she wasn't starring. She smiled licking her lips with a tilted smile.

Davis took a shower wiping the blood off of his body. For the first time he didn't fall to the ground overcome by the grief of what he had possibly done. He didn't fall to the floor crying. Chloe was right out there and somehow he felt like his dreams were coming true and Chloe was really going to make it better.

Chloe stood there looking out the window with a glint in her eye. Davis came to her now wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Chloe, I have so much to tell you so much I'm afraid of."

Chloe turned around and wrapped her arms around him, "Maybe later." Then she kissed him. She brushed her soft lips against his first gently and then with more force. Davis opened his mouth wide letting her in, loving ever second of it. Davis caressed her lips with his and between gasps he said,

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it. I told you, you were made for me. It's our destiny to do great things together." Chloe said as she led him towards the bed.

Then Davis stopped her, "Wait. Chloe, maybe we should talk first."

"If that's what you're in to, tell me what ever you want." Chloe said as she started to nibble on his neck.

Davis pulled on Chloe's arm pushing her away,

"Chloe, the stuff I've done. I just wanted you. I needed you to talk to."

"I'm here Davis what ever you need. But there's no point in wallowing in things you have no control of. "

Davis looked at Chloe starkly, "Chloe, I killed people. I know you didn't believe it before. But I'm certain this time."

Chloe stood up on her tip toes and caressed his cheek and smoothed her hand through his hair.

"It doesn't matter now. Everything is going to be better now that we are together. We're special Davis we belong together. And that is all that matters." Chloe kissed him Davis gave in putting his hands around her waist, and then Chloe pushed him on the bed.

Davis woke up with Chloe cuddled closely to his bare chest. She slept with a stark smile on her face. Davis lied there staring at her beauty. He put his finger through her blonde hair. Her hair scattered just above the strap of her black bra. Then suddenly a loud beep he quickly pressed the snooze button on his alarm. It was time for his shift at the hospital. He stared at Chloe more not wanting to leave but he remembered what she had once said about admiring him for his heroic job. This was who he really was it was a part of him Chloe loved. It was the part of him he liked that about him self. He loved helping people.

Davis gently got out of the bed, Chloe moved around peacefully. She looked so contently happy and really pleased with her self. As Davis got out of the bed he realized something was odd. The bed was lower. He looked underneath the bed and realized the medal bed frame was broken in half. He also noticed the clothes scattered all over the room, well parts of clothes that were ripped in pieces. Davis remembered in the heat of the moment it didn't seem to faze him but now everything he's been through all of the discoveries he made about him self he was afraid that in his throws of passion that he hurt her. He rushed at Chloe's sleeping frame. He uncovered the black blanket off of her. And saw her lying there with her silk black panties and bra her skin was milky smooth and not a bruise on her that made Davis feel better. He gently put the blanket back on.

Davis wrote a letter telling Chloe he had to work but he would come back to her and left it on the pillow next to her. Davis got ready and dressed in his uniform ready to face a brand new day. The day had never been brighter to him. He arrived at the hospital and ran into Annie the paramedic he worked with. She wore her brown hair in her usual rushed poney tale. She looked more rushed then usual. She said, "Bloom, glad you could finally make it. We have our hands full today."

Davis looked around the hospital did look in chaos it looked a lot more busy then usual. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know we're recuperating from the wedding massacre."

Davis stared at Annie stunned not believing it, not wanting to believe it. No. It couldn't have been Chloe's wedding. He was sure there were plenty of weddings going on. It was probably some other wedding in Metropolis. Horrible things happened all of the time. It couldn't have been Chloe's wedding. From the way Chloe was talking he assumed she called it off or left Jimmy at the alter or something like that.

Then she said, "Oh, my gosh you didn't know did you?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry Davis. I thought you would know. I thought I saw you take the groom for a ride a long. I thought you were friends."

"What? Jimmy? It was Jimmy?" Davis found a near by chair he had to sit down, suddenly all of the feeling in his legs went away. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't have been Chloe's and Jimmy's wedding.

Annie sat down next to him, "Oh, man Bloom, I'm so sorry. I hate to be the barer of bad news. Were you and this Jimmy guy close?"

Davis stared blankly at her. He could hardly say they weren't and he couldn't tell her why he was really upset. He liked Annie she was a good colleague. She was good at her job and not that bad looking. She had thrown her self at him a few times but he was never that interested in her that way. He kept his distance from her and most girls because he was afraid of what he was. If only he had kept his distance from Chloe maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Sort of, Annie what happened exactly?"

"That was the weird thing. You know how people get during chaos. There were different stories. Some were more exaggerated then others. Some people say that a monster came in super fast and super strong and just tore people up. And kid napped the bride."

"What? Someone kidnapped Chloe? Wait she was there?"

"Of course she was there. It was her wedding. I heard it was a beautiful fairy tale wedding and everyone were so struck by the tragedy she seemed so happy at the wedding and at the reception."

"The reception? You mean they did get married?" Davis couldn't believe it.

"Of course, they were packed. I can't believe they had it at some barn. Yeah, the most common story is they all heard scary noises then this huge monster attacked the groom and took the bride. But you know how those monster stories get around here. I know we've seen some pretty strange things here but a monster with spikes coming out that was hard as rock, I don't know. I think everyone was in shock."

Davis didn't say anything he just sat there dumbstruck.

"Geesh, Davis you don't look so good. That Jimmy kid must have been a good friend. Or was it the bride? Are you scared for her? I'm sure she's ok. I mean I really don't think some monster kid napped her."

Davis stared down at the tile of the hospital floor. He breathed out deeply.

"So the common consensus was that she was kidnapped. Did any one see her you know get kidnapped?"

"What do you mean? You think she just left? I suppose it were possible that she would go after him, who ever this supposed monster was did almost kill her husband. If it were me I would go after him too. But there was one witness who I think was just experiencing delusions from a concussion."

"What?"

"Well, he said, he saw the big spikey monster go after Chloe and growl her name and he heard her scream and left with the monster. Then he said that he went out of there super fast. But it's just stories Davis, I'm sure Chloe is ok."

"Yeah, me too. Um Annie, What about Jimmy? How is he? Did the monster kill him?"

"Oh, come on Davis you don't believe the monster stuff too?"

"Annie? Is Jimmy dead?"

"No, not as far as I heard. He was hurt pretty bad. They medi-vacked him to a specialist in Star City, the last I heard. I'm sure he'll make it. Davis. Your friend is going to be ok."

Davis looked at her so concerned for him. She looked at him with pity like he was really hurting for who she thought was his friend. If she really knew she would probably have a look of disgust and loathing on her face. He had caused this. He was sure of it now. What scared him the most was he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. Was it this monster inside of him? Did he have a mind of his own? Was it some strange entity controlling him? Or was it him? Was it some kind of inner messed up desire and rage inside of him? With all of the other victims he wouldn't think so. But this time it was Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen- his one obstacle in being with Chloe. What if he did this because he wanted to? Davis shook his head distraught. All the blood rushed to his head.

Annie looked at Davis, "Davis. Are you OK? You don't look so good."

"It's just a lot. Annie do you think you can take my shift?"

"Uh, sure. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I will be." Davis said and then he went out of there. He had to find answers.

He rushed into his apartment with a fury. He was so angry. How could Chloe have gone to him after she was married? And did she? Did he really kid nap her? If he did why didn't she tell him? And if she saw what a monster he was why did she stay? She could've left any time. Why did she stay why did she…? He couldn't do this to him self he had to know what was going on.

He shouted, "Chloe, we need to talk."

He went in his room and saw his empty bed and the note he left had Chloe's hand writing on it. It said,

_"Always the hero. Do your thing babe. I have a few errands of my own. Don't worry I'll come back to you."_

_Love _

_Chloe_

Davis held the note in his hand. He wanted to tare it apart. He wanted to be really mad at her and suspicious. How could she have not told him about what he did? Was she being all deceitful? But he couldn't help but love her. Even if she didn't tell him what he did. He hoped her words were true and she would come back to him. Despite it all he still loved her. And maybe Chloe's memory was gone like his. Even though he still loved Chloe he couldn't sit here and wait for her and do nothing. He had to know what he did. He had to see it, for him self.

Davis had got directions to Clark's barn as soon as he got to the talon. Some waitress recognized him and was only too eager to help. When Davis arrived at the barn it was a disaster. There was so much carnage the barn seemed torn apart. Davis went there and saw all of the ruined chairs and banners all over the place. Then he turned around and saw Clark.

Clark yelled with indignation, "What are you doing here? Davis."

"I heard about the tragedy Clark. I'm so sorry."

Clark looked at him fiercely, "Are you?"

"Clark, I heard about Jimmy getting hurt and Chloe getting kidnapped."

Clark examined Davis' face with scrutiny.

"I can't figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"Why would the murderer and kidnapper return to the scene of the crime?"

Davis stared at Clark, "You think it was me?"

"You're high up there on the suspect list. I heard Chloe's voicemail messages. On her wedding day you left a dozen messages. And Lois told me that you kissed Chloe telling her you would do what ever it took. That sounds like motive to me. With Jimmy out of the way you could have her all to your self."

"Nice theory, Clark but there is one little hic up."

"What's that?"

"I heard what ever did this was some kind of monster."

"I've seen a lot in my day. I've seen people with the ability to change into different things and different people. And I've done my research on you. You have no record of your birth. There is no record of you before you were three years old. It's like you fell out of the sky." Clark said. Davis heard that tone when Clark said fall out of the sky like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Davis looked at Clark seriously, "Clark, just tell me what happened. How did it happen? How did Jimmy get hurt? Did you see it?"

"No. I only heard Chloe's scream."

"Did you see it though? The monster?"

Clark looked at him severely. He gave him a long look and then said, "Yeah, I was brought down after one punch. Hitting it was like hitting rock."

Davis didn't like hearing this. But he had to know. Did he really mean to do this?

"Clark I know you don't trust me, but I have to know. Did this monster seem to be intelligent to you? Or was it just pure destruction?"

Clark looked at Davis perplexed, "Why? Why do you care so much?"

Davis said, "I care about Chloe. And I just need to know if this monster was after Jimmy. Did he go after Jimmy?"

Clark examined Davis further, "Do you think the monster went after Jimmy?"

"I don't know Clark. As far as I remember I wasn't there." Davis spat out.

"No. I don't think that was the monster's objective. He was after Chloe. Jimmy just got in the way. He was after Chloe first I went after him and it knocked me out and then Jimmy tried fighting it and well… he didn't stand a chance against the stone rock monster."

Davis searched around at the destruction of the barn, not wanting to believe he was responsible. So the monster was after Chloe? So it was what he wanted. Maybe this monster was him? The monster acted out what he wanted to do. Davis did not know how to go on, now. How could he face Chloe?

"Look, Clark um thanks for the info. I better get going."

"Davis. Where were you at the time of Chloe's wedding?"

"You still think I did it? Why would I return to the scene of the crime?"

"I don't know. Davis, please, if you didn't do it, then just tell me where you were. If you have nothing to hide you have nothing to be afraid of?"

"Please Clark, everyone has something to hide including you. Well, I have to be going." Davis said and he left. He doubted that got Clark off of his trail. But what could he do? He was right to suspect him.

As he left he saw Chloe saunter towards him seductively.

"Hey, baby I missed you."

Davis pushed her off of him disgusted, "Chloe what the hell?"

"What's the matter? Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah, Chloe I'm mad at you. You know you could've mentioned that you were kidnapped and that I…"

He turned around to see Clark.

"Chloe, your back. How did you escape?"

Then he looked at the way Davis and Chloe were acting towards each other. And the way Chloe was dressed.

"Hey, Clark. I just came by to talk to Davis."

"Chloe you were kidnapped by a monster. I saw you."

"Oh, please are you sure you weren't just hit on the head. It happens."

"Chloe there were plenty of witnesses who saw you. You don't remember how you escaped?"

Then Davis looked at Chloe, "Oh is that it? You don't remember?"

"Like you Davis? No, I remember everything, sweetie. Every gory detail."

Both Davis and Clark looked at Chloe in shock.

Then Clark said, "What does she mean like you?"

Davis was so perplexed and not believing it. Then he said, "Chloe, you can't mean? You remember everything? And you still went to me? How could you do that? How could you not tell me?"

Chloe sighed, "Please Davis I told you last night there is no point in wallowing in the things you had no control over."

"But you did?"

"Well, yeah. I have the power to control you."

Then Clark said, "Brainiac. You took over Chloe."

Chloe smiled a vicious malicious smile, "We're one now. We're upgraded. Minus all of those pesky human urges to please you and all of the pathetic humans in her life. She never wanted any of this not really. She only did it to make her feel more like a human, instead of the greatness she saw seeping through."

Davis looked at Chloe confused, "I don't understand."

"Of course you do. You just don't want to admit it. Like Kal-el you've spent too many years amongst the weak humans."

Then Davis said, "Whose Kal-el?"

Chloe pointed to Clark.

"This is bull Brainiac. This isn't Chloe. Chloe would never just tell my secret like that. Chloe wouldn't be ok with Jimmy getting hurt."

"You think you know her so well. Then why erase her memories and take every great thing about her?"

"Great? Chloe is a human. You've always said humans are weak."

"Chloe is different Kal-el. She's special, as smart as I am I didn't realize it until I infected her. It's over Kal-el. You might as well give up now."

"Never. Release Chloe."

"Please, like that's going to work." Then she pointed at Davis and Davis felt the familiar pain again.

"Oh, no. Clark run!" Davis shouted.

Davis tried to fight it. But the pain was too great he fell to the ground touching his head and then everything went black.

Davis woke up now he was in a red blanket. He now lied on a couch. On the other couch lied Chloe unconscious in her black outfit. Davis realized his clothes were off but this time he wasn't covered in blood. On the couch also stood a pair of clothes. He looked around this living room it looked really homey. Then on the stand he saw a few pictures of Clark and what must have been his parents. Then there was a picture of Chloe and Clark just hanging out. This must be Clark's living room. The last thing he remembered was almost turning into the monster in front of Clark and Chloe admitting she controlled him. But it wasn't Chloe it couldn't have been. The Chloe he knew wouldn't do that. He should have known it was just too good be true. Chloe wouldn't have just gone to him and forget everyone else she cared about. Chloe must have been possessed by this Brainiac thing. It must have something to do with aliens like that lady who possessed Lois said.

Davis took those clothes and put them on. Then Clark entered the room.

"Hey Davis."

"Clark. What am I doing here?"

"Well as soon as we exorcized Chloe you passed out and changed back and well I thought I should bring you here, then leave you in the middle of my farm you might scare the barn animals."

Davis just stared at Clark not feeling much of sense of humor at the moment.

"Too soon?"

"So Chloe was possessed?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, she was by Brainiac. He is an Artificial Intelligence created by Kryptonians."

"Kryptonians?"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew all about Kryptonians."

Davis sighed, "I only knew what Lois told me. I think she was possessed."

"By Faora, Zod's wife. He was a Kryptonian dictator. He was the reason Krypton got destroyed. He tried to take over this world."

Davis bit his lip.

"Before I exorcized Lois, Faora told me she was looking for her son. I am assuming that was you."

Davis folded his arms defensively, "What are you going to do about it Clark?"

Clark took out his hand signaling him to shake it, "I know what it is like to think your doomed because of who you parents are. Your birth parents I mean. I know what it's like to be afraid I was sent here as a force of evil. Not having a choice. Being afraid I was born in a ruthless race that only wanted destruction."

"But you found out you weren't?"

"Yeah."

"But I was wasn't I?"

"I made a choice to eventually fulfill my destiny my father sent for me but that doesn't mean you have to fulfill the destiny your father sent for you. You always have a choice, even though it might not seem that way."

Davis pursed his lips. Then he looked back at Chloe, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I think so friends of mine helped me out they made sure there was not any Brainiac left in her. She's going to be ok. She just won't have any memory of what happened while she was possessed by Brainiac but everything else she'll remember."

"You talk like that is a bad thing."

Clark sighed gazing at her unconscious form, "I just wanted her to have a normal happy life. Hopefully she will get that chance once she and Jimmy recover from this."

"Right." Davis said not to happy about the prospect.

"So I guess I should be going."

"Yeah. Davis. Everything should be ok now. It looked like Brainiac was controlling you. Now that he's gone that shouldn't be a problem..."

"He?" Davis asked a bit creeped out.

"Yeah, well his previous form was in a form of a man.."

"So you know what I did and you're just going to let me go."

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time before. I know now you weren't in control. You were being controlled like Chloe was being controlled."

"Oh, ok. Well when Chloe wakes up tell her to call me. I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. I'll see you man."

Davis then left and went to his apartment going through in his head what exactly had happened. He should have known his feelings were one sided. He should've known Chloe better then that. Maybe he did. He knew she was acting different but he was just so happy that she was there for him he didn't think about it.

Davis repaired the damage done in his apartment trying not to think about Chloe, trying not to stare at the note she left in her hand writing. He took the note in his hand and caressed the imprints of the lettering. It ached at him that this Chloe wasn't her self. That Chloe didn't really love him; she was possessed by some artificial intelligence. He hated himself for playing right into this AI's hands, like putty.

He couldn't torture himself with this anymore. He had to face the real Chloe. He had to face what he did. Even though it was this AI controlling him a part of him worried that it wasn't the AI alone. He worried that this monster was a part of him. He knew Clark must've filled Chloe in. She probably wouldn't want to ever see him again, he almost killed her husband. But he had to. He had to face her.

When Davis arrived at the empty Talon, Chloe was sitting at an empty booth sipping a latte. The place was pretty much closed. There where chairs on top of the tables but she seemed to break into the latte machine. He knew when she wanted a latte there was really no stopping her. She sipped the foam in her mouth completely absorbed in it, contemplating something her face tinted with deep unrelenting despair.

Then she looked up and dropped the latte on the table spilling some of it. She quickly took a napkin and cleaned it up. "Davis." She said not looking up at him.

"You're here." She squeaked.

"Yeah." Davis helped her clean up the coffee and then he looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry I startled you."

Chloe looked up at him for the first time and said, "No need to apologize Davis."

Davis said meekly, "There isn't?"

She held his hand steadily and said, "There isn't."

Davis held her hand gazing into her eyes never wanting to let go. But he forced him self to.

"Are you sure about that? I could think of a few things that are highly strong on the wrong things I did to you."

"Davis. I don't remember what had happened in the pass couple of days but Clark filled me in. And I know that you never chose to hurt anyone. You told Clark to run before. You called me when you realized what you did. I know it's awful to think about but it wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I know Brainiac was controlling you."

"Just like it was controlling you."

"Yeah. I know what I did wasn't me."

"But what if it was. What if part of what Brainiac caused you to do was what you wanted."

Chloe lifted up her eyebrow questionably and asked, "Why? What did I do?"

Davis looked down. How could he tell her? It was beyond embarrassing. And she could never forgive him for taking advantage of her. He had been with her when she was possessed by an evil AI. Then he said, "Well, Chloe I didn't have any memory of what happened at your wedding."

"Yeah, Davis, I know."

"I didn't even think you went through with it."

Chloe gave him a side way glance and then said warily and a little put off, "What happened? Davis."

Davis bit his lip and said, "Well…I had no idea you were possessed."

"Of course not how could you?"

Davis looked down and then Chloe lifted his chin with her thumb making their eyes locked on each other and she said, "Hey, you can tell me anything."

Davis bit his lip and said, "Something happened."

"As in?" Chloe asked and Davis gave her that embaressed regretful look as Chloe realized what he meant.

Chloe dropped his chin and moved away from him.

"You took advantage of me?"

"I had no idea it wasn't you Chloe. I just…I should've known. You were acting odd. But it was like the important parts of you were there. I was realizing that I really did all of those horrible things and you were there for me like before. I think maybe I just wanted you so bad I was willing to look past the strangeness. And I guess it was too good to be true. Chloe I am truly and deeply sorry."

Chloe looked at him long and hard. Her gaze was piercing. She examined him and then said, "So we …all the way?"

"Yeah."

Chloe looked down keeping silent unsure of what to say. Then she said, "What do you mean the important parts?"

"I felt your passion, your spirit, your love. It's just so weird it was an evil AI."

Chloe looked up at him and asked, "Well, so what are you saying that Brainiac really wasn't controlling us? That he just switched some desire switch that something we both wanted?"

Davis shrugged his shoulders, "I was afraid that when I became that thing it was some inner deep desire of something I wanted to do. I was afraid that what happened to Jimmy was my fault that it was something that I wanted to do to get him out of the way or something."

Chloe gazed at Davis long at hard. She searched his face quizzically.

"So you think you wanted to hurt Jimmy?"

"I was afraid I did."

"Do you want to hurt Jimmy now?"

"No, I know that would hurt you to much. And I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

Chloe nodded, "I know you don't."

"Davis I think it was a bit different Brainiac was inside of me. And I'm afraid that some of what it did wasn't just for its evil Kryptonian agenda. I've done somethings that it wouldn't make sense why Brainiac would want to do. And so I think part of me wanted to be there."

Davis looked at Chloe hopefully full of intense desire feeling the electricity flow through both of them. He wanted to embrace her, pull her deep with in his arms right there and have his way with her on top of the table. He wanted to be real, fully real with her full self in it. He reached her hand and she took his, her caressed her hand and then he noticed her ring on her finger. He felt the edges of the ring and then let go of her hand moving his hand on the other side of the table.

Chloe sighed and then she looked at the ring nostalgically, "You know. A lot is really fuzy about my wedding."

"You don't remember marrying Jimmy?"

Chloe looked down at her ring regretfully and said, "I do."

"Oh" Davis said sheepishly.

"So it is what you really wanted."

"It's what a part of me wanted. The part of me that just wanted a normal happy safe life. But even that part of me wasn't sure. I still went through with it because I wasn't sure about what was else out there. I was afraid of what I was feeling."

"Maybe it was for the best."

"Maybe it's not. Clark took away my memories of his secret and anything that had to connect with Aliens and being the dark only put a lot of people in danger. If I had my memories I would have gone to you as soon as I heard those messages. I understood why Clark did it. He wanted to protect me and have a happy safe normal life. But I was already in it. I had so many experiences with his secret that shaped the person that I am. I wasn't me when I married Jimmy. I was a shell."

"Well, you weren't you when you were with me either."

Chloe stood up and said, "No, but I was me when we first met. And that scared the hell out of me. I barely knew you and I could be my whole self with you. I thought the reason I couldn't be myself with Jimmy was Clark's secret, but then you came along it was so easy and comfortable. I wasn't just some small part of me that wanted to be normal and uncomplicated. It was all of me I felt so natural to be with you. After Clark told me what happen I thought that connection must've been Brainiac but I thought about it and I still feel this way."

Chloe got out of the booth and took Davis' hand. Davis felt the vibrations and electricity and got up. There hands lingered with in each others.

Then Davis said, "Where does that leave us now?"

Chloe still held Davis hand and said, "We move on."

"Oh."

"I will eventually tell Jimmy that I wasn't myself when the time is right."

Davis nodded his head. "When the time is right."

Davis wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't exactly raised in the most stable enviroments and didn't have great examples of love but he knew that it was better to start when the time was right. Chloe took his hand and squeezed and leaned on his shoulder. And whispered in his ear, "When the time is right."

He would be Chloe when the time was right, probally after Jimmy was recovered and Davis didn't mind the wait. For Chloe he would wait forever.


End file.
